Infinite UniversesProud Father
by AJCrane
Summary: A look into one world different for all the others. So many possibilities. Bruce sends his son out into the wider world.


Infinite Universes-Proud Father

By

AJ

In the scope of time and space, there is an infinite number of universes, with an infinite number of Earths, and with that an infinite number of possibilities.

On one such Earth there is a billionaire playboy named Bruce Wayne. He lives in the lap of luxury with his parents. And that is all that he does. His parents, though wish he would do something more. Will he? Perhaps, perhaps not. He has no reason to do so.

On another Earth, there is also another Bruce Wayne. He was once rich, but he lost his fortune. He continues to live in his ancestral home. At night he goes out, not to hunt, but to prey. He is a master criminal, and the police have yet to catch him.

On another Earth, Bruce Wayne is a memory and a young man who was his ward must carry on his legacy. It is a choice that he does willingly for the man who raised him, for the man he called guardian, friend, and partner.

In the world we are looking at, a proud father watches as his adopted son graduates from college with honors. He is proud of this young man and he sees in him a greatness that could even surpass his own. Bruce Wayne beckons his son, Dick Grayson-Wayne down to the bat cave.

"Dick, I think it is time that you should have this," Bruce said.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"First hand, I realized today that you have become your own man. You've proven yourself these past four years at Hudson University, and I feel a change is in order."

"What kind of a change?" Dick was curious.

"Press that button."

Dick did as his father instructed and a panel opened up to reveal a glass case. Inside the case was a new costume, but not like any he had ever seen. It's form fitting shape reminded Dick of Batman's, but the red markings, and yellow utility belt reminded him of his Robin costume. And yet there was much more to it hidden from view. The material would give him the freedom of movement that a former acrobat needed while provide the much needed protection from those that would try to harm him. Dick noticed at the feet of the costume two eskrima sticks. He added such weapons to his arsenal lately, giving him added reach. These were newer and made of an unbreakable material. They also held hidden secrets that Dick would discover later.

"Is this for me?" Dick asked surprised.

"It's yours . . . if you want it. I figured it's about time Robin grew up."

"I don't mind being Robin, but you're probably right. I can't be 'Boy Wonder' forever."

"So, what will you call yourself?" Bruce asked.

"Oh I don't know. There was this poem I read in college. I kind of liked the title. It's about the creatures of the night, flying nightly on the hunt."

"What's it called?"

"Nightwing."

Bruce nodded his head in approval, but then noticed a sad look come over his son's face. "What's the matter?"

"If I become Nightwing, what does that mean for Robin? I mean, Robin's your . . . I mean Batman's partner. Batman still needs Robin doesn't he?"

"I've been thinking about that. Maybe there's someone you might recommend," Bruce said with a twinkle in his eye. "That doesn't mean we can't work together, but there is something I want you to look into."

"Me?" Dick asked surprised and curious at the same time.

"The place is two hours from here, and it's nearly as bad as Gotham when it comes to crime. And a young crime fighter needs a place he can call his own." Bruce handed Dick a thick folder that he had been compiling. "This should start you out . . . if you're interested."

Dick flipped through the folder and his eyes were drawn to one particular case. It seemed familiar.

"We'll have to set you up a base of operations," Bruce went on. "Find you an apartment that has everything you need. And you'll have to have a day job to cover your activities at night."

"What about something at Wayne Tech? Didn't you establish an office and a lab there?" Dick asked.

"You'd be willing to work there as my exec?"

"Sure," Dick said. "I could keep an eye on things."

Bruce gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Just so long as I can make decisions, too," Dick pointed out. "If I'm going to be my own man, I want to make choices as well. You'll have to trust my judgment."

"Then it's settled," Bruce said.

"Looks like Bludhaven will be introduced to Nightwing," Dick said.

"Just don't forget where you came from."

"Never," Dick replied. "So long as I can visit once in a while."

"Always," Bruce said. "This will always be your home. No matter what."

Bruce pulled Dick into an embrace. It was hard to believe how much time had passed since he took an orphaned 10 year old and helped him, not only to send his parents' murderers to jail, but to turn him into a strong young man, ready to face the world on his own. He also needed to remind himself that 10 year old helped him, too. Dick had brought light back into his darkened soul, and reminded him that crime fighting just wasn't about bringing criminals to justice. It was also about protecting the innocent and bringing the light of hope to a darkened world. Now he was sending that light out, spreading its brightness to shine on other dark places. The bright, colorful Robin who would distract and even be there to save him countless times, was transformed into the fully-fledged Nightwing; spreading his wings and taking flight.

No father could be so proud as Bruce was at that moment.

End


End file.
